Serpent
by The Child Not of this World
Summary: Loki's punishment was decided, and it was to go to Hogwarts! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Serpent**

* * *

Loki grumbled to himself, _all I did was try to take over Midgard, why do I have to be an eleven year old again?_

One week ago, Odin had decided on a punishment for Loki that didn't involve his execution. Loki, along with Thor, would be sent to a school for magic, where Loki wouldn't be looked down upon for his abilities. Thor was going along too, as to keep Loki in line, and he refused otherwise. Now they were on board of the Hogwarts express, ready to begin their new school life.

Thor, with Loki in tow, found an empty compartment for the brothers to sit in. Loki grumbled again, but put his case away next to Thor's. Two other boys, a ginger and a small black haired boy, came in next. "Mind if we sit here?" the ginger one asked. "Not at all!" replied Thor, a stupid grin sneaking up on his face. Loki groaned at his brother's face. The black haired one read the names on their cases, Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson, and then proceeded to introduce him. "My name is Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley." He stated with a cheeky grin. The blonde one looked even happier that they had greeted him, and continued to smile. "My name is Thor, and this is my brother, Loki." If possible, Loki was even grumpier at Thor calling him brother. "For the last time Thor, I'm not your brother." He stated, venom seeping into his voice at his every word. Thor was saddened by this proclamation, but his retort was interrupted by a frizzy brunette with a pudgy boy in tow, asking them if any of them had seen a toad.

The girl looked over all of them, the tall, lanky ginger, face covered with freckles, and hazel eyes filled with curiosity. The painfully skinny black haired boy with glasses and a scar, and vibrant green eyes, who seemed to know suffering more than most. The somewhat thick blonde, body well built, and blue eyes filled with love for his family, and the last one, a slender black haired boy, his hair slicked back in a manner suiting him, green eyes full of mischief, not one to cross on any circumstance.

"My name is Hermonie Granger." She stated pompously. The ginger had his wand out, over his mangy rat, something Hermonie couldn't just ignore. "Are you doing magic?" she questioned "Well then, let's see it!" she demanded, getting on Loki's nerves. Thor, recognizing the look in Loki's eye, whispered in his ear "No Brother, no!" Loki, however, ignored his brother's pleads. As Ron began to chant his spell, Loki changed the girl's hair to yellow instead of the rat. As she began to placate the poor redhead, a snicker came from behind, one not belonging to anyone in the cart. The malicious laughter came from a pale haired blonde boy, his hair slicked back in a similar manner to Loki's. His cold blue eyes told of no mercy, but also that they contained cowardice.

"HA! You can't even do a spell right. By the way, the mudblood's hair is a major improvement." He snickered "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. And you, Harry Potter, could do so much better than a Weasley or Mudbloods. Loki, still fuming inside, then decided it would be appropriate to give this annoying mortal a blue afro, with matching eyebrows. Everyone in the cart save Loki broke into unbearable laughter. Loki just looked smug. Draco, catching sight of him in a mirror, fled the room. Slowly, Hermonie's hair returned to its original state, save it was slightly smoother than before. Stifling her laughter, Hermonie turned to look at Loki. "Did you do that?" she questioned. Loki replied with an abrupt "Of course." Looking like he was to be ridiculed, he braced for impact that never came. "That was very good." She complimented. So this school was for magic. What sort of punishment was Odin trying to pull?

"Well, we are almost at Hogwarts. You should get in your robes." Hermonie stated kindly. Ron and Harry were still laughing at the look on Malfoy's face. Loki, upon grabbing his clothes, stalked out of the compartment. About ten minutes later, when the boy's laughter had worn off, Loki reappeared, looking quite regal in his robes. The others rushed out in one mad dash to get dressed before they reached the school.

* * *

Thor and Loki found the giant man that was to lead them to the school. Evidently, they were to take boats. Thor was excited at this prospect, proclaiming "BROTHER! THIS BOAT SHALL BE OURS!" Loki sighed at his brother's antics, but climbed in the boat with him, along with the two boys from the train. Loki found the castle very pretty indeed, as well as everyone else. Arriving at the school, the students were told to wait until they were ready to be sorted. He overheard Ron saying something about a painful test. Pitiful mortals, afraid of a little pain. Then the resident ghosts decided to appear to the first years, walking straight through Loki and Thor. Loki felt better after the cold, but Thor was shivering uncontrollably. After listening to the ghosts blathering on and on, a stern looking witch opened the doors to the great hall, inviting them in to be sorted.

Loki hardly paid any attention to the others being sorted. The woman called "Laufeyson, Loki" and he went up to the hat on the stool, and placed it on his head. _Hmmm… _the hat wondered. _ You are brave, cunning, intelligent, and loyal. Deciding a house for you will certainly be a challenge. However, I think the best match for you would be in SLYTHERIN!_ The hat bellowed. Loki got up off the stool and walked over to the green table, where the pale haired boy sat as well. Loki waited for his brother to be sorted, ignoring Draco completely, who was babbling off to his side, something about cursing that filthy mudblood.

As Thor went up, the second the hat touched his head it screamed _GRYFFINDOR!_ Thor went proudly to the red table. The two boys and girl from the train were also in Gryffindor with Thor. As the last person was sorted, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, went up to say a few words of wisdom which went along the lines of "Bingle-Bongle Dingle-Dangle Yickedy-Do Yickedy-Da Ping-Pong Lippy-Tappy-To-Ta." Malfoy muttered something about the school going to the dogs, which Loki ignored once again. The once empty golden plates were now laden with food. Loki took a little bit of everything, unlike Thor, who was piling his plate high with a little bit of drool on his face. Loki smirked at him. The fool.

* * *

Later, in the Slytherin common room, Loki was relaxing on his bed. Malfoy walked in with his two thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. Loki glared at them from his perch. "So, Laufeyson, what's a mudblood like yourself doing in Slytherin?" Malfoy sneered. Loki grinned and turned Malfoy's hair frizzy and green, as well as his eyelashes. His goons had pink. Snickers erupted in the room at their hair color. Malfoy fumed. "Just wait until my father hears about this!" he growled, storming out. _Pitiful mortal_. Loki grinned one last time, and went to sleep.

* * *

Loki was awoken by some overly eager student practically screaming in his face to wake up. "HELLO FELLOW SLYTHERIN! TODAY IS A GOOD DAY! GET UP!" Loki growled an inhuman growl, causing the Slytherin to possibly soil himself. "Get out or I will carve your flesh off your bones and incinerate them into dust beneath my boots like the inferior creature you are." Loki hissed. The soiled child scurried off after that remark. Grumbling to himself, he slowly rose out of bed, and carried himself to the Great Hall for breakfast. _It's not even a Great Hall; it's a Dining Hall, stupid mortals._ Loki thought.

Harry was enjoying his breakfast with Ron and Thor, when a soiled and sobbing Slytherin came running through the Great Hall, who then proceeded to hide under a table. Harry's mouth hung open; he had never seen a Slytherin scared and hiding under a table. Looking for the cause of the traumatized Slytherin, Harry spotted Loki marching in, looking pretty ticked, in Harry's opinion. The terrified Slytherin took one look at Loki and simply fainted. _So it was all Loki's doing _Harry thought. _What could he have possibly done to make that Slytherin so scared?_

Thor was completely overjoyed when Loki entered the Great Hall, rushing in to give him the biggest of bear hugs. "Brother!" Thor called out, joyful, "I have missed you most dearly!" Loki was visibly unhappy by this predicament. "Thor," he said, pushing him away, "I saw you yesterday, and _I'm not your brother._" He hissed. Thor was visibly saddened by Loki's demeanor. "Loki, we grew up together. We will always be brothers." Thor replied, holding onto his brother's shoulders. "No," Loki growled, "_We never were." _Loki sauntered away to the green table, never once looking back at Thor.

* * *

The greasy haired teacher, Snape, walked over to his precious serpents. "Have you all gotten your schedules?" he murmured ominously. "I would assume not as you haven't given them to us." Loki retorted, still angry over his brother. "Then check your pockets." Snape hissed. Loki did, and to his surprise, there was the schedule. Ignoring the teacher once again, Loki read over his schedule. Oh no, they had potions with Gryffindor. That means Thor. Loki groaned in anticipation. Thor would probably do something extremely foolish to win back his affection, which would never work. It wouldn't end well.

* * *

All too soon, potions arrived. Loki was the first to arrive, which showed him that most people didn't care too much for the class. Outside the classroom, loud, thundering steps were sounding. The others looked scared, while Loki just braced for impact. Thor bound into the room, proclaiming "BROTHER! WE SHARE THE SAME CLASS!" Loki sighed into the crook of his arm. After Thor came in Harry, Ron and Hermonie, all barely came in on time, save Hermonie. Sitting at seats together, they all started to whisper about him. Thor, of course, decided to sit by Loki, as Loki was the only one sitting alone. Professor Snape decided then to saunter in, and torment the clueless Potter. Loki, fighting boredom, decided to turn Malfoy into a weasel for no apparent reason. Let's just say the sudden appearance of a pure white weasel in the middle of class certainly surprised Snape.

* * *

Malfoy, now returned to his regular human form thanks to Professor McGonagall, stared a Loki with a rage that would put Chuck Norris to shame. "Just you wait until my father hears about this." He hissed, trying to intimidate Loki. Loki, of course, was unimpressed. Loki simply ignored him, and went to his bed, not knowing of the horrors the next day presented.

* * *

**A/N: If you are seeing this it means you actually bothered to read this. Thank you for supporting me. Ideas are always welcome, even if I don't use them. If you review this I will be even happier and will probably start dancing with joy. I don't really know what is going to happen next, so I would appreciate it greatly if you could give me some hints. Thanks!**

**Luv,**

**Ella**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serpent**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys really helped me write faster, for now I know that some people actually like it. This one should be darker than the previous chapter. Well, enough from me! Here's the story.**

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Loki did discover, however, that he was quite adept at the art of wandwork. He managed to impress McGonagall, which no First year had ever done before. Loki smiled to himself. He could always manage to impress someone with his magic skills.

Walking up the ever changing stairs, he encountered the Weasley twins, Fred and George, who were carrying a rather large bucket of spiders, fake of course, but they could move when enchanted properly. When the twins spotted Loki, they hid the bucket and denied they ever had one. Loki sighed at their foolishness, lying to the god of lies. "Don't worry, I promise not to tell." He vowed. The twins relaxed ever so slightly at his words. "On one condition…" they tensed. "You let me help you." Loki finished. The twins grinned deviously at each other. "Deal." They said simultaneously.

LINE BREAK!

One bucket of spiders dumped in Malfoy's bed later, Loki decided he might as well get some homework done. Realizing he had left all of his stuff in Transfiguration, he darted away. As he was walking back to the dungeons, he realized dinner had started. Sighing, he knew that no one would be in the common room. _I'll just put away all my stuff. Then I'll go to dinner. _Loki thought. Giving the password, Snake Tongue, he entered with intentions to leave briefly. The sight that greeted him, however, made his blood run cold.

How a Ravenclaw had gotten in here was the least of his worries. The question was what killed her? She was completely eviscerated; her organs removed, stored in plastic bags, and put back where the killer thought they should go. Her face had been removed, her eyes slashed, and her teeth cut out. Her blood was splattered all over the walls and ceiling, and it was used in writing a message. It read _YOU'RE NEXT._ Loki froze, unable to move after reading the message. Thundering steps could be heard from behind him; evidently he had stayed past dinner. The loud, chattering voices behind him ceased once the door opened. The other Slytherins froze in terror, much more scared than Loki was. The first to speak was the Slytherin who had soiled himself. "MURDER! MURDER IN THE COMMON ROOM!"

LINE BREAK!

Loki was sitting alone in Dumbledore's office, being questioned about the girl's murder. He knew he didn't do it, so he was alright in Thor's eyes. "Did you, or did you not kill that girl?" Dumbledore interrogated. "Of course not." Loki drawled. "If I did I wouldn't be nearly as sloppy as that fool." Dumbledore looked somewhat surprised at this blatant casualty for murder. "And unless you have anything else of importance to inform me, I shall be taking my leave now." Loki stood from the chair he had been sitting on, and sauntered out. Dumbledore sat in stunned silence at his desk, and then hobbled to bed.

LINE BREAK!

For the safety of all the students, they were all piled in the great hall, now converted into a sleeping hall. Thor, of course, decided to sleep right next to Loki. Loki sighed; he would never get sleep now with Thor snoring right in his ear. Loki grumbled, and covered his ears. Loki gazed at Thor, waiting for him to doze off, looking at all the innocent sleeping faces about to be disrupted from their slumber. Thor, whose eyes were becoming duller and duller by the moment, would scare the wits out of everyone with wits. Thor had fallen asleep. Loki began the countdown _3…2…1… _Right on time, the thunderous snores came, and every living thing in the hall save Loki jumped out of their skin. Loki grinned, and went to sleep, able to bear it after living with Thor. He would be the only other sleeping tonight.

LINE BREAK!

The next few months passed without any further incidents. Loki excelled in every class except for Herbology, something about the plants not being kept warm enough. Snow had begun to fall, a fact which made Loki smile to himself. He did, in fact, quite enjoy the cold, but had to wear winter gear in order to not raise any suspicions. Loki was headed for the very first Quidditch match of the year. He didn't know much about the sport, but most people seemed to enjoy it. It was a match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Loki sat alone, as always. Thor sat with his buddies from the train. Thor looked around, and spotted Loki sitting distant from everyone else. Thor looked distraught, and then quickly told Hermonie he would be back in a moment. He bounded over to Loki's position, grabbed him, and dragged him to where Ron and Hermonie were sitting together. Loki grunted under the force Thor was applying to his hand; he was just that strong. He glared at Thor from under his scarf; he didn't even want to go to the match, he was forced to by the head of Slytherin house, Professor Snape. He just didn't have any interest whatsoever in these pitiful mortal sports. Even if they were flying.

LINE BREAK!

Slytherin lost the match due to the skills of a boy named Harry Potter. Loki didn't hold a grudge or anything against him, he just wished that Malfoy would actually shut up for once. Malfoy seemed to have even more reason to talk now that they had lost to Gryffindor, and kept talking about how he would have his revenge upon that foolish Potter. Loki, finally having enough, walked over and punched him. Hard. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless. Nobody had ever dared to punch Malfoy before. "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Loki roared, truly pissed. "Just you wait until my father hears about this." Malfoy hissed, trying to intimidate the god. Loki smirked, "Is that really the best you can do?" He drawled, one dark eyebrow raised. Draco glared, one cheek turning red from impact with Loki's hand. Loki simply walked out of the common room, victorious.

LINE BREAK!

Loki had, of course, gotten detention for his little endeavor with Malfoy. He was to serve it at night with Harry, Hermonie, a boy named Neville, and Malfoy, with the gamekeeper Hagrid. He was walked to Hagrid's hut by the caretaker, Filch. The others were already waiting for his arrival so they could receive their instructions. What Loki heard was that they're supposed to go into the forest to search for an either wounded or dead unicorn that had been bleeding all over. They were to go in groups: Harry, Hermonie, and Hagrid, and Malfoy, Loki, Neville, and Fang the dog. Loki growled under his breath; he was with Malfoy. Not wasting any time, they sauntered into the dark forest, poor Neville shaking like a leaf. Malfoy, thinking he was clever, decided to scare the already terrified boy. Neville, doing what he was told, shot red sparks into the sky, a signal for help. Loki, pissed at Malfoy, slapped him so hard he fell down.

Behind him, he could hear thunderous footsteps resounding throughout the forest as Hagrid came running. What he saw when he entered was one irritated Loki, one terrified Neville, and one Malfoy on the ground moaning about his face. Hagrid's face was bewildered; he had not expected this. He looked expectantly at Loki, looking for an explanation. Loki's reply was brief, "Malfoy decided to scare Neville, so I slapped him. End of story." Hagrid smiled at Loki; he had done well. "I'd better bring Neville back with me; Malfoy might scare him again." Hagrid carried a frozen Neville, still too scared to move. Loki glared at Malfoy; it was his fault all of them were there in the first place. Behind them from where Hagrid had gone, a new pair of lighter footsteps sounded, not nearly as loud as Hagrid's. They belonged to Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Harry took one look at Loki, and they agreed without words to carry on, with or without Malfoy. The two black haired boys sauntered away, leaving Malfoy moaning in the dirt, until he realized that they had left him behind, that is. And Malfoy knew that there were werewolves in the forest, possibly the queen of England and her blood family. Malfoy paled, then cried out "WAIT UP!"

LINE BREAK!

Loki and Harry walked swiftly, not wanting to waste any time waiting for Malfoy to fix his pride. "So…" Harry spoke softly, "What'd you get in trouble for?" Loki smirked, proud of his accomplishment, "I punched Malfoy in the face." Loki grinned. Harry grinned as well. At least someone hated Malfoy as much as him. They smiled to each other, before Loki noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Something pure white. Loki turned, to see the dead unicorn. The legs were broken and bent in angles that no living creature should ever have. Harry froze beside him, tears welling up in his eyes. Malfoy, who had caught up to the dark haired boys, gasped, his narrow features widening in fear. He had spotted the killer when the others couldn't see it. Malfoy squealed, and fled the scene, Fang hot on his heels. It was a dark, cloaked figure, drinking the dead unicorn's blood. The silver blood trailed down the cloak, leaving an eerie trail of blood behind it. Harry gasped, clutched his scar, and ceased to function. Loki cast a shield around them that no one could possibly get through, even with the strongest of all magic.

Just then, the centaur Firenze swooped in conveniently to save them from the dark beast. Harry started working again, seeing Loki with a conveniently produced dagger, ready to kill the centaur at the first sign of hostile intentions. Harry, recognizing the look in his eyes as one without mercy, cried out, "Loki, he's on our side, you don't have to kill him!" Loki lowered the dagger ever so slightly, still wary of his foe; however, Harry's pleading look was starting to get to him. Loki disintegrated the dagger as well as the shield, still wary of the centaur. "Hurry, climb on my back. The forest is not a safe place for either of you to be right now." Firenze warned, leaning down so the small boys could climb on his back.

Loki, who actually had some experience riding horses, clambered on first, Harry in close pursuit. Firenze galloped off, Harry clinging to Loki for dear life. Their swift departure, however, was interrupted by a creature of pure darkness. It was darker than the ocean floor at night, with two horrible glowing red eyes that burned straight into your soul, long talons almost reaching the ground. _ "The boy…" _it hissed, voice full of malice. _"Give us the children of Asgard…" _Loki paled at its statement, fear playing out all over his face. _Children of where? And why does that scare Loki? Do they want him? _Harry wondered, confusion dotting his features. "No." Firenze stated, "You shall never have them!" Loki was visibly shaking at this part, his already pale face even paler than he had ever seen.

Luckily for them, Malfoy had gotten Hagrid, who arrived just at that moment. Hermonie whipped out her wand, illuminating the forest and harming the creature, melting it into nothing but shadows. Right before it was fatally wounded, the monster grinned and touched Loki's forehead. The effect was immediate; Loki's eyes rolled back in his head and he started twitching uncontrollably, probably having a seizure. Hermonie banished the creature, running towards Loki, who was burning up. "We have to get him to the hospital wing!" Hermonie cried. Hagrid picked up the trembling boy in his ginormous arms, and hurried to the school.

LINE BREAK!

Madame Pomfrey worked furiously over the unconscious boy, who was trembling and burning up. All of a sudden, Loki went rigid, but sighed a sigh of relief, unconsciously of course. Madame Pomfrey was still baffled at what caused his outburst, but all that matters is that the boy is safe.

Right?

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
